


(2) Stay Here Tonight

by Rynnsama



Series: 100 Drabble Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M, drabble prompt, that isn't a drabble, will they wont they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: Terry has been pursuing Mikey Sullivan for long enough and Mikey is about ready to give in.From a list of drabble prompts (which I can never keep to 100 words so not a drabble at all).
Relationships: Terry Silver/Original Male Character(s)
Series: 100 Drabble Prompt Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066487
Kudos: 4





	(2) Stay Here Tonight

“Stay here tonight.”

Mikey looked up with a smile, “Why, when there’s a perfectly good room just down the hallway?”

Terry gave him a look, “Just who are you trying to impress? It’s not like there’s anyone here that cares.” 

Mikey shook his head, “DD might be staying in another part of your gorgeous villa Terry but she’s not that far away.”

Terry rolled his eyes, “And I reiterate, no one here who cares.”

He hated to admit it but Terry had a point. Deidre knew him better than anyone and there was absolutely no fooling her.

“I don’t know that I’ve had enough to drink.” Mikey teased as he backed towards the door.

“We can take care of that, I promise.” Terry’s arm was around his waist as he pulled Mikey against him. “Come on flyboy, stop playing games with me.”

“Playing games?” He tried to act offended but started to laugh.

Terry gazed at him with his piercing blue eyes. “If you want to leave, then go. I’m not stopping you.”

Mikey swallowed hard, his own gaze locked with the others. His whole life he had hidden who he was, denying himself any semblance of happiness as he went through the motions for the approval of others. He couldn’t even make the trip out to Hawaii to stay with Terry without the cover of Diedre coming with him. But why hide now? This was Terry’s private villa, hell he even had a private beach so what prying eyes was he trying to avoid right now? He made no motion to move.

“That’s what I thought.” A smile pulled at the corner of Terry’s mouth as he leaned in, lips connecting with Mikey’s.

He pulled back, it was still too real for him. “Bourbon. I need bourbon.”

Terry rolled his eyes but took a few steps back before turning his attention to the decanter and pouring a couple of glasses. He handed one to Mikey who downed it almost instantaneously.

“Better?”

“Maybe more…” he held his glass out as Terry poured more of the amber coloured liquor.

“In the morning we should head out to the beach, maybe even try surfing if you want.”

He gulped the liquid, licking his lips. “You surfing? Now, this I’ve got to see.”

Terry took the glass from his guest, placing it down with his own before pulling Mikey against his body once more. “Though maybe we’ll have to head out in the afternoon.” He chuckled with a Cheshire grin.

“Why? Wouldn’t morning be better before the heat of the day?” His own arms coming to rest around the taller man’s neck.

“Let’s wait and see what time we feel like getting out of bed tomorrow.”

Terry leaned in for another kiss and Mikey accepted though his body was stiff, pulse racing in terror feeling as though he could bolt at any second.

“You want this, right?” Terry’s voice was breathless as they broke for air.

Mikey could feel the effects of alcohol starting to set in. They didn’t call it liquid courage for nothing. “I want it.” He replied before closing the distance between their lips, fingers wrapping in the others dark locks

**Author's Note:**

> Mikey Sullivan belongs to Jules1980 in her Becca-verse AU


End file.
